


不是离家出走

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 达米安去旅游（划掉）找哥哥姐姐。
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone
Kudos: 10





	不是离家出走

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. p52的设定走n52的时间线的别扭背景，不要深究，谢谢。  
> 2\. 其实没有斜线向。有夹带私货。布鲁斯的孩子们+罗宾们。  
> 3\. 差不多都是对话的流水账，差不多是家庭甜文……

达米安没打算去找塔利亚。  
他不知道为什么所有人都觉得他会这么做。这是他与蝙蝠侠之间的问题，加入一个执念过深的关系者只会更纠结。他不是和父亲有争执就去找母亲哭诉的孩子。他只是……不知道为什么还要留在父亲身边。父亲有太多的盟友，他只是其中恰巧是他血缘上的亲子的那一个，不比其他人有默契，他甚至不比陶德更懂父亲。  
他也从来无法独占父亲——他是在意识到自己有这样的想法时决定离开的，暂时地。最近的合作与部分交融的格斗技巧让他们在夜晚事业上也能够在沉默中知晓对方的意图，达米安本以为这就是他的目标了，更高的效率，更多被打倒的敌人……父亲的事业。  
父亲不像格雷森那样乐于出声，在经过最初的悲痛之后格雷森就重新把力气和话语一起扎进对手的痛处。达米安尝试过作为活跃者，不是刻意地，他只是忍不住表达对那些三流咯啰的不满，但父亲不置可否，在摘去面罩时也同样。  
他留给潘尼沃斯一张便签，“外出调查”，就带着衣物和武器从蝙蝠洞驶离了韦恩大宅。

达米安在哥谭城区遇到了陶德。没有带可笑的红色头盔，也没有多此一举的多米诺面罩，只是陶德。  
他以为红头罩也没有作为渺小普通人的生活，但拎着饮料和日用品的陶德在人群中并不显眼。  
“他终于忍不住把你赶出来了？”杰森先看到了臭着脸背着包的小孩，这倒是他第一次看见这孩子穿着作战服和小少爷的家居服以外的服装，普通的T恤牛仔裤。  
“你在计划什么。父亲不会希望你在城里。”  
“如果你注意到的话，这是我老家，你才是外来人，小暴君。”他带着达米安走向一旁的小巷，把采购袋放到地上，靠在墙边，带着难得的温和表情。  
“但你破坏这座城市，流放者。”  
“哈，看来格雷森和老家伙的教育能力有所长进，你还记得自己砍人头的样子吗。我不相信塔利亚养大的小刺客真的接受布鲁斯那一套。”  
“只是因为父亲泛滥的同情心而被接纳的你没有任何怀疑我的立场……既然你已经不接受父亲的做法，为什么还会跟随他……带着他的蝙蝠标志？”  
“我离开过，除了他的原则我和他在我们的角色扮演游戏里的目标没有冲突，这不是跟随，如果你真的想长出蝙蝠耳朵就应该改改小跟班的心理，我习惯了蝙蝠就选择了这个标志。”杰森伸手想揉揉达米安的头发，被躲开了。“我死过就不再是你的兄弟了，随便你怎么认为，现在不是布鲁斯选择我成为他那一连士兵中的一个，我只是在必要时和他合作，不是和你们。”  
达米安习惯性地咂舌：“如果你真的这么认为，塔利亚就不会插手。”  
温和版的陶德也是一如既往地随性：“布鲁斯只是不愿意说出他爱过塔利亚。”也依旧爱着我。  
达米安读出了没有说出的那句话。他想起了面对陶德时父亲绷紧又放松的手，他们都说爱，但爱从来没有解决过问题，爱有时阻碍他们的事业。陶德的红蝙蝠……就像他也本可以用其他身份或代号而不是罗宾站在蝙蝠侠身边。

一周之后他坐上了前往西海岸的飞机，德雷克在加州拿取一些零件来升级他们的通讯系统。  
提姆以为达米安是布鲁斯派来协助他做什么新任务的。  
“没有，我只是来视察你有没有维护好夜间事业背后的资金基础。”  
红罗宾多少习惯了达米安高傲的语气，也逐渐接受了兄长的身份，只是他不必喜欢时刻带刺的话语，这个用站在刺上没有常识的小屁孩。  
“你是逃脱了老爸的视线找茬吗，泰坦事务，协助我或者在宝宝椅上乖乖坐好。”  
“我没有插手的意愿，只是想问你为什么要跟随父亲。”  
提姆从电脑边抬起头：“如果你注意到了的话，他现在也是我的父亲。如果你问的是一开始，优秀的信息搜集者应该已经从蝙蝠电脑里找到了那之后布鲁斯的状态有多差，罗宾标志是我争取来的，而那一段时间有我陪他走过来，不用谢兄弟。”  
看到达米安皱起的眉毛他有些后悔，面对达米安他总是有些收不住语气，新兄弟初来带给他的冲击与达米安死去的后怕交织着回放在他的记忆里。“抱歉，但事情不总是理所应当的。”  
“我很抱歉，为我所带来的伤害，你是值得我再次评估的对手，德雷克。”  
“……布鲁斯或者迪克对你说了什么吗？自从你回来我已经接受了，达米安，家庭或战队，我们花了很长的时间成为一个团队。想休战的话，你可以试着叫我提姆。”  
“只是为了父亲，提摩西。”  
“你知道布鲁斯是我们的主心骨，照顾好他。”

然后他去了香港。  
他对于这个家庭中的女儿并没有太多了解，但他知道该隐是更甚于母亲的战士。  
他也知道与她对话更恰当的方式是用肢体。  
达米安愤怒地感受到卡珊德拉在为他收力，但即便如此赤手空拳他已经难以应对，更沮丧的是即便是空手对上持武士刀的他，她还是可以快速地让他的武器脱手。  
然后对方的攻击停止了，女孩疑惑地看着他：“你没有投入。”  
“再一场，该隐。”  
“我不是该隐，叫我卡珊德拉。”  
面对沉默寡言的姐姐他愿意多让几步：“卡珊德拉，为什么你不在哥谭？”  
“他不在，我没有理由长居那里。现在他需要我在这里，我也喜欢。”  
“你依旧是他的女儿。”  
“……是，我是他的盟友。一直如此。”  
达米安知道那些怀疑的过去，但他的家族成员总是在来来去去中回到了圆心边。

在离开时他意外地迎来了迪克的怀抱。  
他皱着鼻子挣脱了怀抱：“父亲知道了。”  
迪克耸了耸肩：“你走出蝙蝠洞时他就注意到了，在你去找提姆的时候搞懂你……呃，可能需要一些自己的空间。达米安，你知道罗宾制服上有定位，这次却没有拆掉。”他的好大哥笑着点破了他。  
达米安这次并没有想瞒着父亲，他期待父亲的反应。  
他们一同前往摩洛哥。经济舱。  
“格雷森，你的信托基金应该足以支付两张尚可的民航航班座位，而不是强拉着我一起挤廉价长途航班。”  
“事出突然，不是任务，做一阵子普通工薪家庭吧韦恩少爷。”短暂的工薪阶层小警察体验或许让迪克回忆起了挣钱的辛酸，但说实话布鲁斯已经让他们习惯了丰富的物质生活。  
他们从摩洛哥出发去看动物，虽然背包里还装着武器和制服，但只是没什么目的地乱晃。  
“你也出来的话父亲怎么办，你的城市怎么办。”  
“卡珊很久没回去了，她顺便去帮忙，我只好为了你稍微玩忽职守几天，如果真的有问题我们也有备用的战机火速回去。”  
幸运的是根据他们的信息源，这一周都风平浪静，即使谁也没有联系布鲁斯。他们煞有其事地准备好了普通游客遮阳帽墨镜望远镜（不带多米诺面具的唯一理由或许是会闷出痘痘），在烈日下啃着游客专供冰淇淋。达米安还掏出了速写本和铅笔，把车上匆匆看到的动物用高超的记忆里复写下来。  
迪克在休憩处翻了翻前几页。“布鲁斯会想看看你的画的。我们以为……”  
“你们以为我会去找母亲，是什么给了你们这种错觉？我是只会找成年人哭诉的幼稚婴儿？更别提我没什么好说的，我不会动摇我的选择。”  
“他会高兴的，我们都喜欢你留下来，但一言不发地离开之前你可以先告诉我，达米安，我们花了很多精力培养默契，这不会消逝，你也需要给布鲁斯一些时间。”  
“因为你们都有其他的父亲？”  
“或许吧，但你知道布鲁斯以外，他首先是蝙蝠侠。啊不对，我们都被他的话混淆了，无论如何他的两重身份是一个人，很少有人以蝙蝠相关之外的身份在他身边留下来，这或许是为什么我们开发出了家族事业。”  
“你已经跟我说过足够多了，关于父亲，关于你和父亲。”  
“现在轮到你和布鲁斯增加一点你们的故事了，小D，还有你和我们所有人。”

达米安带着几乎涂满的速写本回了哥谭，他催着迪克回去，自己在不愿承认的近乡情怯中找了最后一个人。  
“虽然我爸和你妈都是反派，但是级别可能稍稍有点不同。”斯蒂芬妮很吃惊这小孩会主动来找他，作为达米安而不是罗宾，她对于那个身份可有太多说不清的感受了。  
“那不是我要问的，布朗，以这种程度的迟钝你无法在这个家族生存。”  
“即使你已经说我们是一家的，我可以说被吓到了吗毕竟呃除了穿过一些奇怪的衣服我和你们家差不多是同事吧。”  
“我会转告提摩西的。”  
“嘿，你都叫他名字了还是叫我布朗！等等那是什么？”  
达米安不知道和斯蒂芬妮除了幼稚游戏还有什么可以共享的，她藏不住什么话，他意不在和她谈心，想了想还是带上了速写本。  
“德雷克工作的傻样，卡珊德拉的练习室，后面的你应该没有兴趣。”都是动物。  
“……哇哦，你应该给他们看看的，这真的挺棒。你的严苛天才刺客妈咪还是给你留了点普通的爱好。”  
“只是为了特殊条件下的记录。”  
“你知道有个，呃，同行，是画家吗，一位绿灯侠……”  
他可以和布朗再浪费一些时间再回家。

达米安穿着罗宾制服在滴水兽上看了许久夜景，顺便阻止了一些没有技术含量的打劫作为复健，等到早晨才起身回家——布鲁斯这个时间应该在睡觉。  
他懒得换衣服，还是从蝙蝠洞的入口溜了回去。  
和印着黑色蝙蝠的胸口撞个正着。  
“父亲……”他应该出口解释的，但解释什么，这半个多月只是毫无方向地见了见理论上的同辈家人，父亲和潘尼沃斯没做什么。  
但他只感到温暖和坚实臂膀环绕着他。  
达米安抬头看着欲言又止的父亲。或许和卡珊德拉一样，他们都习惯言语之外的表达方式。于是他拿出速写本塞给布鲁斯，在父亲翻开之前跑进了房间冲进了浴室。  
布鲁斯看得出这其实并不是现场速写，是达米安把看到的场景再慢慢描绘了出来。从超市出来的杰森，盘着腿敲电脑的提姆，倒勾在单杠上的卡珊德拉，手肘搭在越野车边的迪克，竖着手指在说些什么的斯蒂芬妮……还有去下面罩，对阿尔弗雷德笑的他和抬着头像是训斥他的对方。迪克不是告诉他达米安画了大半本的非洲风景和动物吗。  
达米安洗完澡出来时看着父亲倚着门框摇了摇他的本子。“不打算再给我看一些吗？”  
他翻开了柜子，没有拿出纸，也没有转过头。“我回来了，父亲。”  
“欢迎回家，”宽厚的手搭上了他的肩膀，“让我们看看你在旅行中还看见了什么。”  
十三岁的男孩还有很长的时间找到自己想做的事，现在他还可以靠在父亲的身边谈谈爱好，在无意义的低效率消耗中找到意义。

“或许你可以和凯尔见一面……”  
达米安在脑内的人名库中搜寻了一番，瑟琳娜·凯尔？……凯尔·雷纳？  
“德雷克和我说过，一个教了他的联盟绘画的绿灯侠，不，我不再需要绘画方面的教导。”  
但他们还可以教达米安交朋友，布鲁斯想。


End file.
